


Fateful Summons

by Aurone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, College AU, Demon AU, Eventual Smut, Incubus Keith (Voltron), Klance Week, Klance Week 2020, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: While Lance is making himself a sandwich for lunch, he accidentally summons a sex demon or incubus.  He won't make a contract with the demon and he doesn't know how to dismiss the summons.  Therefore, he is stuck with the demon until he can find a way to send him back to the underworld permanently.Written in response to a prompt on tumblr which you can findhere.Written for Klance Week 2020 Day 7:  School, AU, Free Day.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Klance Week





	Fateful Summons

Lance was dancing around the kitchen to a playlist of his favorite Latin songs. They were playing from his phone which was hooked up to the little speaker that they kept in the kitchen. He was making one of the few things that he made better than Hunk, his mom’s Cuban sandwich. It was finals week and both he and Hunk, his roommate, were wanting some comfort food as they finished up studying and taking exams. They had run to the store yesterday for supplies and Lance was making the sandwiches during his afternoon break. He had baked the bread the night before. He had just finished roasting the pork for the sandwich. Now it was time to put it together. He cut himself some of the bread and pulled the mustard out of the fridge. He decided to get a little fancy with the mustard and drew some kind of weird design that sort of looked like a symbol and then began to pile ham and roast pork onto the sandwich. He was so engrossed with the construction of his sandwich that he didn’t notice the figure that suddenly appeared behind him in a puff of smoke. 

The figure stood there for a moment watching the human and then he said, “Tell me what you want already. I have other things to do today. I can’t just hang around here all day.”

Lance gasped and turned around. He grabbed a kitchen knife from the butcher block behind him. 

He brandished it in front of him. “Who the Hell are you and how did you get into our apartment?”

“I’m a demon and you summoned me here. So tell me what you want so I can leave.” 

“A demon? Right. I'm supposed to believe that?”

The demon rolled his eyes. “Believe it or not. I am a demon. You summoned me. Now tell me what you want or dismiss the summoning so that I can leave.”

“You’re crazy, man. You obviously need some help. I am going to call the police.”

Lance turned to reach for his phone. The demon sighed.   
_ So it's going to be like that, huh? I hate having to show my true form. It always scares the mortals and then I have a harder time getting what they want out of them. This is going to be one of those jobs. Well, at least this is somewhat interesting. I’ve been so bored lately.  _

The demon cleared his throat causing Lance to turn back towards him. Once the demon had Lance’s attention, he released his human form. Lance watched with wide eyes as the boy before him began to change. First, black leathery wings sprung from his back. They nearly filled up all the space in the kitchen. Lance gasped and dropped the phone in surprise. He barely registered the sound of it hitting the kitchen floor. Lance watched in horror as the demon expanded until he was about 7 feet tall. The demon looked down at his summoner as the horns grew out of his head, curling in on themselves on either side of his head. Color, a shade of lilac, crept across his skin and highlighted his wings. He stretched his fingers and toes as claws formed from his nails. The demon’s tail released from his body, thumping resoundingly on the floor. The demon stretched and then regarded Lance with his now golden eyes. He smiled, showcasing his mouth full of sharp teeth. Lance was just standing there with his mouth open when his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. The demon caught him before he hit the ground. He laid him softly on the floor. The demon shook his head and then returned to his human form.

_ That never works out well. But I didn’t know any other way to convince him.  _

The demon sat down on the floor next to the summoner and waited patiently until Lance regained consciousness. 

Lance looked up at the boy sitting in his kitchen and began to panic. “You’re. . . oh, God. . . please don’t kill me. I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to summon you.”

The demon rolled his eyes. “We don’t do that anymore. We’re not supposed to physically harm humans.”

Lance sat up. “Then what do you do?”

The demon’s violet eyes met Lance’s blue eyes. “We get humans to trade their souls for whatever it is they wish. That means they become demons when they die instead of being reincarnated.”

“Oh. But if I don’t ask you for anything then you can’t take my soul, right?”

_ At least he’s not going to hurt me. Hunk is never gonna believe this.  _

“Right. But that means I can keep visiting you until you ask me for something and finish the transaction or you figure out how to dismiss the summoning.”

“Well, that’s gonna be difficult since I don’t know how I summoned you in the first place.”

The demon shrugged. “Then I guess I get to hang out with you for a while then. I’ve been bored lately anyways. This might be a nice change of pace.”

Lance thought  _ I’m stuck with a bored demon. This is probably not good. But what am I going to do? I am not going to trade my soul and I don’t know how to dismiss him.  _

Lance’s stomach growled. The demon raised his eyebrows at the sound. 

_ Oh right, lunch. Wonder if he’s hungry.  _

Lance sighed and stood up from the floor. “Well, if you are going to stay for a while, do you want a sandwich?”

“What!?”

“I was making lunch when you appeared and obviously I am still hungry. So I am going to finish making lunch. I am offering to make you a sandwich too. So, do you want a sandwich?”

The demon crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I guess. What kind?”

Lance smiled. “It’s something my mother used to make for me back home. It's called a Cuban sandwich.”

“Oh. Don’t think I’ve ever had one of those before. Most of our summoners don’t offer to feed us or anything.”

“Well, that’s rude.”

The demon looked at the boy like he had lost his mind. “Most people don’t care if they are rude to demons or not.”

“Well, that sucks.”

Keith thought  _ where in the Hell did this human come from? Why is he being nice to me when he is not going to ask for anything?  _

Lance finished the sandwiches and put them on two plates. He handed the demon one of the plates. “Do you want anything to drink? We have water and some sodas in the fridge.”

“Soda?”

“Oh, you're gonna love this.” He went to the fridge and got out two cokes.

He handed the demon one of the cans of soda and then picked up his own plate. “We can eat in the living room. It’ll be more comfortable.”

The demon followed Lance into the living room. Lance sat on the couch and the demon gently sat down in the chair that was off to the side of the couch. He watched as the human bit into the sandwich and closed his eyes in pleasure at the familiar flavor. The demon looked a little distrustingly at the sandwich but decided to give it a try anyway. He took a bite of his sandwich.

_ This is really good. Why have I never had this before? Maybe Shiro and I can figure out how to make these when I get home.  _

Lance asked, “Do you like it?”

The demon replied, “It’s alright.”

“It’s the best sandwich there is, mullet.”

“Mullet?”

“Yeah, your hair. It’s a mullet. You know that went out with the 80’s right?”

“It’s not a mullet. Don’t call me that.”

Lance laughed. “Well, I can’t keep calling you demon. Do you have a name?”

“You couldn’t pronounce my real name, but you can call me Keith.”

“Alright, Keith. My name is Lance.”

Keith nodded and went back to eating his sandwich. He listened as Lance told him about his day. 

“And I have this big test coming up in a couple of days. Hunk and I have been studying for it all week. It’s worth a large portion of our grade so if we fail it, we will fail the class. Both of us are on scholarship, so we can’t afford to fail this class.”

Keith looked up from eating. “Who’s Hunk?”

Lance explained, “Hunk is my best friend and my roommate. We are both majoring in the aerospace program. His concentration is more on engineering but my program is more concentrated on navigation and flight. Our programs have several classes in common. We try to take them together when we can so we can help each other study.”

“Hmm. I can’t really help you with that.”

“What?”

“I’m not that type of demon.”

“What do you mean not that type of demon? I didn’t know there were different types of demons.”

“Yeah, we each have specialties. Theoretically, you should summon a demon that specializes in the type of problem that you want to solve. Like for success in school, you would want a wisdom demon. Which I am not.”

“What kind of demon are you?”

“I am a sex demon.”

“A what?”

“A sex demon. I believe you humans call us incubi.”

Lance put his head in his hands. 

_ Only I could summon a sex demon by accident. Hunk is going to have a field day with this. _

Keith asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Keith went back to finishing his sandwich. When he was done, he watched Lance finish his. 

Lance, noticing that Keith was done eating, asked, “Are you finished with your plate?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks. Why did you give it to me anyway? Most people aren’t so nice to us when they summon us.”

Lance stood and approached the demon. “I just didn’t think it would be polite for me to eat and not offer you anything. My mother raised me better than that. I don’t know how most people react to demons, but you seem alright to me. I mean you said you wouldn’t hurt me and you haven’t done anything bad to me since you have been here.”

Keith looked up in surprise.

_ What’s wrong with this human? He should be scared or disgusted by me. _

Lance held out his hand for the plate which Keith handed to him. Lance took his and Keith’s dishes into the kitchen. Keith followed him and watched as he cleaned the plates and put them in the drainer. He also cleaned up the rest of the ingredients that he had left on the counter earlier. 

When he finished cleaning the kitchen, he turned to Keith. “I’ve got to go to class in a few minutes. You can stay here if you want. Just don’t terrify Hunk when he gets back from class, alright?”

Keith replied, “That’s okay. I’m going to go home now.”

“Will you be back?”

“Probably. After all, we haven’t completed our contract.”

“But I don’t want to complete a contract with you.”

“Then you’d better dismiss the summons.”

“I don’t know how.”

Keith smiled. “Well, I guess I get to visit you until you figure it out.”

Lance sighed. “Alright then, see you later.”

“Later.”

Keith disappeared. Lance shook his head.

_ What the Hell have I gotten myself into this time?  _

He picked up his backpack and headed to class. 

_ I guess I’ll worry about it after class.  _

***

Keith reappeared in the underworld. 

Shiro asked, “Where have you been?”

Keith replied, “I got summoned.”

“Really?” 

Keith crossed his arms as he regarded the demon in front of him. “Really. Some idiot human accidentally summoned me.”

Shiro laughed. “He accidentally summoned you? How’d that happen?”

Keith scowled, “I am not sure.”

“Did you complete the contract? It’s been a while since we got a new face around here. Humans don’t summon us much anymore. Something about them not believing in us.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, uh, not exactly.”

“What do you mean, not exactly?”

“He didn’t want to make a contract.”

“Okay, then he must have dismissed the summons.”

“He didn’t know how.”

“Then what are you doing back here?”

“He had to go to class?”

“You got summoned by a college student?”

“Evidently.”

Shiro laughed so hard he nearly fell off the rock he had been sitting on. “You got summoned by a college student that doesn’t know how he summoned you or how to dismiss you. Only you, Keith. Only you. Pidge is going to have a field day when she hears this.”

“You don’t necessarily have to tell her.”

“Sure I do. We’ve not had anything this entertaining in a while.”

Keith rolled his eyes. 

Shiro asked, “What are you going to do about the summons since he won’t enter a contract and can’t dismiss you?”

Keith replied, “Figured I would hang around and have some fun. I mean, he seems to be a pretty nice human, naive for sure, but nice. He gave me a sandwich.”

“He fed you? For real? I never even had a summoner even talk to me beyond setting up the contract.”

“This one can talk. He talked so much. It was kind of annoying. I know so much about his classes.”

Shiro laughed. “Well, I guess you’d better get used to it. Unless you want to tell him how to dismiss you.”

“Nah. This could be fun. Besides I’ve been bored, anyways.”

Shiro just shook his head. 

***

When class ended Lance put his books and notes into his backpack. He hoisted his backpack onto his back. When he walked out of the classroom, he took a deep breath of the cold night air. He began the short walk back to his apartment. 

_ Oh, man. Hunk’s gonna wonder what happened to his sandwich. How am I gonna explain this? He’s never gonna believe that I fed it to a demon. _

His walk was shortly over. He used his key to enter the apartment. Hunk was on the couch watching TV. 

Lance said, “Hey, Hunk. How was class?”

Hunk replied, “It was good. Yours?”

“It was alright.”

Lance headed to his bedroom to put away his books. He continued to talk to Hunk as he moved around the apartment. 

Hunk said, “I thought you made sandwiches this afternoon.”

“I did?”

“Did you make me one?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t see it in the fridge.”

Lance gulped. “That’s because it’s not there.”

“Why? What happened to it?”

Lance walked into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch from Hunk, which left quite a bit of space in between them.

“Well, you see. Somehow I summoned a demon.”

“A what now?”

“A demon.”

“You want me to believe that you summoned a demon and he ate my sandwich.”

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds. . .”

“Crazy?’

“Yeah. But it’s what happened. The demon, Keith, just showed up in the kitchen when I was fixing my sandwich and I thought it would be rude not to offer him one.”

“Lance, if you ate both sandwiches just say so. I won’t be mad. Disappointed, sure. I was really looking forward to eating your famous sandwich, but I won’t be mad.”

“But I didn’t eat it. Keith did.”

Hunk sighed. “I think the stress of classes is getting to you, man. There are no such things as demons.”

“Tell that to Keith.”

A third voice said, “Tell me what?”

There was some movement behind them and a body was launched over the couch landing neatly in between them. 

Keith said, “Hi.”

Hunk screamed and jumped off the couch. 

Hunk stuttered, “Who. . . where. . . Lance?”

Lance calmly said, “That’s Keith. You know the demon that ate your sandwich.”

Hunk said, “A demon. . . what. . . no.”

Lance and Keith watched as Hunk passed out and fell to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this goofy mess. Fan of Voltron? Come by and say hi on [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/auronevardell).


End file.
